Gas turbines engines having can-annular combustors are known wherein individual cans, including a combustion zone within the can, feed hot combustion gas into respective individual portions of an arc of a turbine inlet. The individual cans may receive fuel and air for combustion and be disposed in a ring around a central region of a combustor of the engine. Combustion generated dynamic pressure fluctuations, or combustion dynamics, produced in gas turbine engines, and especially in gas turbine engines having Dry, Low NOx (DLN) combustion systems, need to be carefully monitored and controlled to achieve acceptable system durability and reliability. As DLN combustion systems are increasingly required to be operated more aggressively with regard to emissions and gas turbine cycling, the combustors tend to become less robust against these combustor dynamics. Consequently, system failures caused by excessive dynamics become possible. Typically, continuous monitoring of combustor dynamics with a combustion dynamics sensing system having internally mounted dynamic operating condition sensors are used to provide advance warning of excessive dynamics that may result in damage to combustion system. Failure of a dynamic condition sensor may require shutting down the engine to repair or replace the sensor. Such shutdowns may be prohibitively costly in gas turbine power generation applications due to power generation revenue loss while the engine is shut down for sensor repair.